Borderlines 23: Bar Talk V
by Macx LaraBee
Summary: based on Sui Generis. C/E, V/B. Another one for the Bar Talk series


**Bar Talk V**

  
  


"So, when did you develop it?"   
Three pairs of confused eyes regarded Buck Wilmington, who was nursing one of Nettie's special brews. Music played in the background of the small but popular bar, while most of the front room was filled with cheering men and women watching one of the live football matches. Nettie's investment into a large screen TV had paid off.   
"When did we develop what?" Chris asked, perplexed.   
"Well, that remote control thingy?"   
Ezra slowly set down his beer. It was always better to keep drinks firmly on the table and to swallow what you had just drunk when Buck asked an apparently innocent question. There was no such thing as an innocent question when it came to the other Agent. He had learned that lesson early on.   
Now he leaned back, watching Vin and Chris shoot their friend even more confused looks.   
"Buck, what are you talking about?" Chris sighed.   
"Never knew that a fountain-pen had such… a variety of uses."   
Chris and Vin sprayed beer all over the table. Vin started to cough violently, waving his hand, his face taking on a distinctive red hue. Ezra took pity on him and handed him a napkin. For some reason, Casey had graced them with a full load of the white towels tonight.   
"What?!" Chris exclaimed, voice rising. He didn't even try to mop up the droplets. He saw us!>   
Ezra threw several napkins over the small puddle of beer. Apparently>   
Chris paled. Oh no!> he moaned. No! Impossible!>   
Nothing to be ashamed of. You looked hot>   
That earned him a disbelieving look. What?>   
Ezra smiled and sent an image of how he had perceived Chris, half sitting, half laying in the chair, intensely aroused, eyes closed, breathing hard.   
"Hey, nothing to it," Buck interrupted them and drawing Chris out of his shock. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."   
Larabee stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't hearing this. He wasn't hearing this! Buck… had seen him. Him and Ezra. Well, granted, they had both been several feet apart, sitting at different desks, both fully clothed…. But… Buck had seen them! How much more embarrassing could it be?   
"Buck!" he ground out.   
Vin had buried his head in his hand, sighing deeply. "Didn't I tell you not to ask?" he hissed under his breath, but Ezra heard it nevertheless.   
"Nothing to an honest question," Buck declared, smiling broadly.   
"You're aware you're talking to you boss here, right?" Chris snarled. "About your boss!"   
"Hey, if you want us to repay you for the favor… boss…."   
Chris gaped. "Wilmington!" he hissed.   
Vin just choked on his beer again. "Buck!"   
Ezra barely managed to hide his laughter. Oh, this was priceless!   
"What?" Buck asked innocently.   
"Don't give them any ideas!" Vin hissed.   
"Just a little performance. Like they did for us…"   
"We didn't do anything for you!" Larabee interrupted sharply.   
Chris? Blood pressure>   
Shut up!>   
"Looked sexy anyway," was the merry reply.   
"I doubt I'd find anything erotic about watching you and Vin," Chris muttered, eyes sparking dangerously.   
"You'll never know until you've tried. Isn't that what you guys told me once?"   
Buck can't be serious!> Chris exclaimed, unable to comprehend what his oldest friend was suggesting.   
Looks like he's dead serious>   
Chris sent disbelief.   
You always told me he's the experimental type, Chris>   
Even Buck has a limit!>   
Apparently, he hasn't reached it yet. But there's only one way to find out>   
Ezra, no!>   
Too late.   
"So, you're into a foursome?" Ezra piped up.   
Chris shot daggers at his lover, who had that annoyingly innocent grin on his face. Ezra!>   
What?>   
You wouldn't….>   
Why not?>   
Ezra! I can't believe you'd consider… with Vin.. or even Buck!>   
Ezra gave him a smile. You, commander, are jealous!>   
Jealous? Me?>   
Yes>   
Am not!>   
Are too!>   
Not!>   
C'mon, confess it, Chris…>   
"I'm not jealous!" Chris hissed.   
There was a moment of silence, then he became aware of the fact that he had spoken out loud. Embarrassment was too mild a word to describe his state.   
"Oh hell…." he murmured.   


Buck and Vin looked at each other. The short, intense exchange of looks between their two friends hadn't gone by their attention. Used to the silent way of communication between Chris and Ezra, they had become adept at reading facial expressions. Ezra was seriously teasing Chris with something and now they had the explanation.   
Catching the expression in Ezra's dancing, green eyes, seeing the invitation and challenge to play along, Buck nodded at his lover. Vin gave him a lop-sided grin. He had understood.   
"Well, they are two very handsome men," Buck said speculatively, eyes first on Ezra, then Chris.   
"First dips on Chris!" Vin announced.   
"Why do you get Chris?"   
"Because you have already acquainted yourself with Ezra. You've been in bed together."   
"We didn't sleep together!" Buck protested with mock outrage.   
"You did… literally."   
"But not like… that!"   
"Your chance to rectify that mistake."   
"Tanner!" Chris hissed, anger making itself heard.   
Ezra just grinned.   
You are jealous> he sang over the Bond.   
Shut up, Standish!>   
Chris inhaled deeply, taking in the expression on Buck and Vin's faces, listening to the Bond, and finally recognizing the teasing sparkle in Ezra's eyes.   
Hell!   
You are enjoying this!>   
Of course I do, Commander Larabee> came the purred reply.   
Chris sighed silently and reigned in his anger, plotting revenge. Damn Buck! The man was a quick study when it came to turning the tables and keeping you on your toes.   
"So you think you could keep up with Ezra?" Chris challenged out loud, surprising both his partner and his friends.   
Buck and Vin exchanged looks, openly confused.   
"I have pretty high standards," Chris added as an explanation.   
High standards, hm? Thank you, sir>   
"And I don't share with everyone."   
You never share> came the silent comment.   
Would you want me to?>   
What'd I get in return?>   
Buck?>   
Ezra chuckled. No offence, but I doubt it would be the same>   
They both knew no fling, no one-night-stand could compare to their relationship.   
How do you know?> Chris teased, falling into the pattern of the game. Unless you try it out?>   
Well, once wouldn't hurt….>   
Jealousy arched across the Bond and Ezra felt a warm glow inside his soul. He smiled at Chris, tossing the sensation back at him, and Chris had the decency to look embarrassed.   
You are jealous> Ezra stated softly. I feel honored>   
"Base to Larabee!" Buck waved a hand to catch their attention. "If you guys would rather get a separate room now…?"   
"Then Buck and I could get our own," Vin finished, earning himself a mildly outraged look from Wilmington.   
Ezra chuckled. "We just reaffirmed the fact that, despite your gracious offer, Mr. Larabee and I won't participate in any extracurricular adventures."   
"Damn, Ez, that was a mouthful," Vin commented, grinning.   
"A simple 'No, thanks, guys' would have sufficed." Buck sighed dramatically. "You break my heart."   
Ezra mirrored the dramatic expression. "I'm deeply sorry, Buck, my friend."   
You are not> Chris teased.   
The thief smirked.   
"I think I can ease that broken heart," Vin murmured seductively, one hand suspiciously under the table.   
Buck's eyebrows climbed up. "I think I concur," he managed.   
"Boys, take it to a room," Chris growled.   
"You coming, too?" Buck teased while Vin's other hand reappeared.   
"No, we're having a private showing of tonight's special," Ezra answered smoothly.   
"Not even a peek?"   
Vin rolled his eyes at his lover's straight-forwardness. Buck was just as bad as Ezra.   
"Not even a peek," Chris rumbled, a warning in his eyes that clearly stated 'hands off'.   
Buck flashed him a smile.   
"Don't worry," Vin told him. "He'll be too busy to even think about peeking." 

* * * 

Ezra walked into his quarters, followed by Chris. The door had barely closed behind them when the thief was pushed against the wall and claimed in a fervent, hard kiss. He clutched at Chris, answering the needy confirmation with the same abandon, leaving them both breathless. Liquid hazel eyes regarded him hungrily as they parted.   
Ezra smiled and traced the well-known lips with his thumb as he cupped Chris's face.   
There's no need for this> he murmured. For jealousy>   
Not jealous> Chris breathed, kissing him again with almost bruising strength.   
Right. No jealousy. Ezra almost laughed giddily. No one had ever felt like this about him and even if the soul bond would forever connect them, Chris had reacted …. territorial. The warmth in his soul returned, adding to the flutter in his stomach.   
Chris pushed and pulled him over to the bedroom, nipping at the warm skin in his reach. Ezra tugged at the dark clothes, answering each feverish sensation from the Bond with one of his own. Chris was out to stake his claim and Ezra wasn't about to be passive about it. He had just as much to be territorial about, as much to claim, and tonight, he would show Chris just how much.   


on to Equivalent 


End file.
